Coffee And A Kiss
by Black Wings
Summary: Lina walked into a coffee shop in the middle of the nowhere, and sat down on a whim next to a stranger- and she hasn't regretted it since.


  
_c o f f e e & a k i s s__  
  
_

Author's Note: I've only seen the Slayers movie- I don't know many of the characters- and don't know a lot about the plot. But, I was reading fanfics by ya'all on here, and it just sort of hit me- these two are such a damn good couple! Thus I did this. Enjoy._  
  
Disclaimer: _I do not own Slayers/Slayers Try they belong rightfully to their respective companies and creators. I do, however, own this fanfic and it's original contents, and choose to hold all related rights and privileges._  
  
Warnings: _Eh, pretty safe. Basically romance; with coffee and a kiss. They do mention mature stuff though- that's mainly what ups the rating. Slight swearing as well.  


_  
_

- B l a c k W i n g s   


  


__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  


I swung open the door, the silhouette of my frame breaking into the dim light of the place with the darkness of the mountain night behind me, making me look even taller then I really was. The owner of the place looked up from wiping a table, surprised, I guessed- the place was pretty much deserted, save one lonely soul at the counter.  
  
It was a sad little thing- most coffee shops in the middle of nowhere were. It had a few tables, the counter- and that annoying person sitting there, maybe drunk- and cheaply done walls with little to no decoration on them. It was light autiably with candles, one on every table and set out from every wall- very sad. I hoped at least the food looked good.  
  
I walked in, throwing my cape over onto a rack across the room, flinging my hair slightly. I smiled, was amused, I guess, when the owner immediately walked over behind the counter to desperately serve me. I walked up to it and sat down, on a whim, on the chair next to the drunk.  
  
If he was drunk, he looked passed out- staring down into his coffee cup like it was a black hole, just waiting for it to suck him in. He wore a drabby cloak around his own shoulder too, over his head- and even in the light, I couldn't see his face. The owner asked me for my order.  
  
, I said.   
  
He looked at me, then walked away. I forced myself to look down at something- the old counter wasn't really something at look at, though- and wondered silently why I couldn't of just not sat by him. I considered moving, looking back over at him, staring blankly into his coffee.  
  
Freak.  
  
'Ere ya are, muss., the owner said, setting my stained cup in front of me. I took it, black, raising it to my lips for a sip. It tasted something like mud and watery ash mixed together- I swallowed it painfully, and found myself wondering what _he_ was doing here at three in the morning.  
  
I found myself feeling almost sorry for him. No- envious, because of all the people I'd met I couldn't read this one. It was like he wasn't supposed to here, not seen- at least not by me. I took a sip of my coffee, wondering if anything in my life could get more pitiful then this.  
  
I sat my cup down, and turned toward him again. He looked up at me, suddenly- and his eyes locked with mine. I was instantly glad I had set down the cup- it would of been shattered in pieces on the floor if I hadn't.   
  
My hands were shaking suddenly, my lips moving to try to find something to say- it was him.  
  
I just sat there and stared at him, and he lifted his arm and pulled the hood down from over his head, revealing the rest of his face- oh, god. It stopped then, when finally he looked at me, eying me back in equal disbelief, his mysterious appeal disappearing- it was really him.  
  
, he muttered, blinking and looking me over, sitting and looking at him like an idiot. I tried to smile, or something, but I couldn't- I just repeated his name back.  
  
, I said, trying to force a bit of affection into the old nickname. I think he smiled at me.  
  
I think I just died.  
  
It's been long., he said. I swallowed, cursing the taste of bad coffee out of my mouth- I realized then I had nothing to say. I'd been too long to guess, but I- god, it was him.  
  
I didn't notice., I said, taking back up my cup and sipping it- damn. Is a half a decade that long?  
  
He must of looked at me then, amused as my face turned a sickening colour and I spit the brownish liquid back into the cup, gagging. The owner looked over at us.  
  
Who makes this shit around here?, I said, setting the cup down and shoving it away with my hand, sticking out my tongue for emphasis. He laughed at me.  
  
Damn right., he said, doing the same thing to his coffee, shoving it up next to mine with a small cling as the two hit. This time, both of us laughed. I felt the owner's eyes on us again, imagining his fist clench as he washed the tables- I laughed harder.  
  
Zel stopped laughing, turning and looking over at me with curiosity. Something secret and yet happy crossed in his eyes; I blinked, then stopped, looking back at him.  
  
, I said.   
  
He looked at me, then turned and laughed slightly. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
It's just that.., he said, between laughing, ..after all this, you haven't changed at all.  
  
I blinked, eying him as he laughed some more, like it was some kind of joke. I felt my cheeks flush, going warm; damn! What was I thinking? This wasn't supposed to be embarrassing... I wasn't supposed to feel ashamed about who I was.  
  
I looked down, trying to smile still. I guess I still was- somehow I wished I would of changed. Maybe then he would see me differently- not as his Lina, but as a woman...!  
  
, he said, interrupting me. I felt myself blush; I wasn't even paying attention as he stopped looking to stare at me. I swallowed, looking at him.  
  
I could kill you for that one, Zel., I said hotly, my old playful anger seeping up again. Are you telling me I haven't changed _at all_ in five years?  
  
Zel blinked, looking over me in pure shock. I guess he wasn't expecting that one. I blushed as I felt his eyes run over me, skimming my body and face for every detail, wonder in his eyes as he shrugged.  
  
, he said, looking at me as several uncomfortable moments passed. I blinked several times, looking at his face as he looked at him- he looked almost older, but just barely, and I couldn't quite place the curious emotion in his eyes. I'd never seen it in him before. In a flicker it disappeared, replaced by a teasing grin as he looked back up at me confidently.  
  
Your bust is bigger., he said.  
  
I blinked, in shock almost, my face immediately flashing red- I looked down, at the curving swell underneath my shirt, and felt something like a hot shiver run through my body.  
  
, I said, looking at him. He looked at me, still smiling. I'd never felt so- I don't know, shy- before.  
  
, he said, then burst out laughing. My eyes snapped wide open, the blush in my cheeks replaced by a different kind of red in the face.  
  
, I said, clenching my teeth together in anger. Zel stopped laughing as soon as he saw me, raising his hands in the air teasingly.  
  
Oh, come on, Lina!, he said, my anger climaxing and then soothing at his voice, It was just a joke!  
  
I was serious, Zel., I said, swallowing, not wanting to say to myself what me being serious' after getting a comment on my breasts really meant to me. He stopped, lowering his arms and his smile disappearing.  
  
I'm sorry., he said. I just didn't know what to say.  
  
I looked down- I felt ashamed of myself again. I felt ashamed that I still had to play this game with myself- and to drawn him into it as well- just pretending that, maybe, after five years he'd-  
  
Damn. I should have known it really was impossible.  
  
You're right, Zel., I said slowly, feeling hot tears burn at my cheeks. He blinked, and the happiness in his eyes shattered, replaced by a rush of confusion.  
  
, he said, and I out a small sob, not caring what side of me he saw anymore. It didn't really matter; after all of this, all the damn hope, he-  
  
You're right., I said, faster, trying to force it out of me one last time, I haven't changed.  
  
I looked up at his face, and he looked back at mine, afraid to say anything as I continued. I suddenly had the urge to touch him- any way I could.  
  
Lina! What the hell are you-, he started. I knew he could feel my anger- he had every right to be angry back at me. I was screwing up everything in both of our lives.  
  
I haven't changed, dammit! And do you know why, Zel?, I said, tears flowing freely down my neck and staining into my shirt, Do you?  
  
, he said. He looked at me, so calm- and I had the urge to touch him again, to make him understand when I knew I never could- and I reached out my hand toward his face.  
  
I slapped him.  
  
He must of expected it, because he braced the move, his head flinching to the side and still watching me with his eyes- and I saw that damn emotion again, the one I couldn't read; the one I saw in the stranger at the counter, the one I saw when I he said I hadn't changed, the one I saw when he looked so easily through my anger to my pain. I was beginning to hate that emotion in him.  
  
I saw his cheek turn rich colours of purple and blue, blood pulsing painfully underneath it- I waited for him to say something, to stop me, but he did nothing, just looked at me and waited for me to say it to his face after the years I'd never had the chance.  
  
The tears were slower now, and I knew most of my anger was gone- I had that dull pain, the one emotion that was everything; the longing I felt for him, the rejection I thought I knew would be there, the happiness and warm feeling in every part of me when I saw his face- I knew what it was.  
  
I thought I'd seen it in his eyes too. I was wrong.  
  
Do you know why I haven't changed?, I said, slowly, as I realized I was crying, the pain of knowing it stabbing through me; that I hadn't, and his feelings for me hadn't either. I knew-  
  
I haven't changed!, I said, shouting at him, the tears falling wet on my cheeks all over again, ...because I'm still in love with you! Damn, that's why I left! Don't you-  
  
I don't know whether or not I stopped there, but I slowed down, and my words slurred together as I let out a sob, and sat back down; I never looked up to see how he was looking at me, how he saw me now, after finally saying it- I never the emotion flicker once again in his eyes, and I never saw his hand coming.  
  
He slapped me.  
  
My eyes shot open, straight toward him, shocked- I could feel it stinging, and I forgot about the crying for that moment- and he smiled. Damn, did he smile.  
  
If you can slap me for not knowing that you loved you, he said, and I swallowed, scared at the happiness of seeing me, Lina, sobbing in front of him in a damned coffee shop in the middle of this pretty little world-  
  
-then I have the right to slap you for not seeing that I loved you back.  
  
I stared at him, and I blinked; I saw the fresh bruise on the face, and I thought about the one forming on mine- I saw the emotion in his eyes and felt it swell in soul, overwhelming the pain with sweet pleasure. I smiled.  
  
I leaned over then, and cupped the curves of his face in my hands; I almost slipped off my chair and into him, burying my face in his hair as I kissed the bruise on his face gently, my fingertips slipping around his neck and my lips brushing against his skin- I felt him flinch, just barely, then relax and embrace me; and I kissed each part of his cheeks slowly until I reached the corners of his mouth- god, his skin was warm- and our eyes locked, our lips meeting.  
  
It was over in an eternity, and I wanted so badly to do it again- then I felt the owner touch me on the shoulder, and the passion in his eyes disappear with sheer embarrassment; we yanked out of each others arms, slapped 500¥ on the table, and ran.  
  
He got me my cape, and draped it over my shoulders as we left that place- I swear, we haven't been back there since, even for old time's sake. I dragged him out into the night with me, the traces of dawn beginning- and we ran off together, finishing what we started.  
  
I've loved cheap coffee ever since.  



End file.
